During the initial development of alkyd resins the reaction mixtures contained fatty oils or fatty acids. As the technology advanced these reactants were omitted and a new breed of alkyds, which came to be known as oil-free alkyds, has developed. Both are now available commercially and determination of which type is to be used often depends on cost as well as properties desired. Due to their commercial importance they are well known to those skilled in the art and voluminous literature exists. Also, because of their importance, continuous efforts are made to discover and develop new alkyd resins. This invention is directed to a new class of alkyd resins using the newly discovered ester diol alkoxylates of U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,114, issued on July 31, 1979 to Koleske et al, as a reactant in their production.